


I'll See You When I See You

by flowercrowncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, kind of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrowncas/pseuds/flowercrowncas
Summary: Michael is finally gone and Castiel decideds it's best if he gave the Winchesters some space for themselves. He figures if he goes back now and something were to happen, it would be his fault for distracting them. Until, that is, he realizes that he's literally just a huge idiot and Dean Winchester can't function without him.





	I'll See You When I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of a one shot/drabble right now. If you guys like it and would like to see more, I might consider making it into a full story. Enjoy!

Castiel isn't always there when Dean needs him. 

He's busy. Sometimes he's half way across the world, fighting an entire warehouse full of squatting demons when he hears the familiar radio static and ear piercing screech, before hearing his best friends voice as clear as day. Its quiet and rushed and Cas can tell the other man is trying to keep Sam from hearing next door in case he starts worrying.

"Cas, please man... It's getting bad. The nightmares, the- I dont know what to do. I miss you, Cas. Fuck, do I miss you. I barely see you anymore and its fucking with me, man. The nightmares are getting worse and Lord knows I'm not going to Sam about them. Fighting Michael was hard enough on all of us, I don't need to make it worse, letting him know he's left a mark. A bad one, Cas. Please, come home soon. I don't know how much longer I can do this without you. I don't even know if you're listening anymore, I know I'd get tired of me pretty fast. I guess I'll see you when I see you... G'night Cas."

By the end of the prayer, Dean's voice began to crack and waver and Cas had no doubt that there were a few tears welling up behind Dean's eyes despite the desperate chuckle he gave while depreciating himself. When he heard Dean's goodbye, he looked around the warehouse to find that he had killed every last one of the demons completely subconsciously. Cas knew he had to get back to Dean - his Dean; the one who needed him now more than ever with the constant stress of Michael's reminiscence. 

Castiel absolutely despised being hone from Dean for any period of time, but he knew he needed to take a break. A short one, a few weeks, maybe a month or two max. But it's already hit the two month mark, and Cas knew if he went back now, the boys would be as vulnerable as ever. If Michaek comes back or any other big bad, they wouldnt be ready. Castiel knew he had to at least have his head on straight if he wanted to go back to see the Winchesters. 

"Cas, hey man. I'm gonna make this one short and sweet. Sammy's got a bit of a fever and what I think is gonna be the flu not too long from now. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but at this point it feels like I'm writing love letters that are never gonna be read. Not that this is a love letter- or that- nevermind, you get the point. Anyways... I guess I was just hoping talking to you a bit would help calm me down from stressing over Sam. Please, call or something man. I'll see you when I see you."

Cas was in a meeting with some recently fallen angels and was giving them some pointers on how to fit in with the human world in some shady motel room. How to survive on your own and whatnot. The shrieking didn't faze him anymore, so when he felt the tingling crawl up the back of his neck, he wrapped up his mini lesson, gave a few of them his number, and flew to some forest. 

Miles of trees in each direction stretched on as he listened to the generally short message. It had been almost three months, and Cas knew neither of the men could stand to be away much longer - vulnerable or not. He sat amongst the trees on a large rock and weighed his options. If he goes back and anything or anyone decides to move in, they could be goners, especially if its Michael. 

If he didn't go back - what was the point? He's supposed to be their for the Winchesters, for Dean. He can't protect them or help them from the other side of the world. It doesn't help that Castiel has never felt more alive, more human, than with Dean. He can make dumb mistakes and silly jokes and see Dean smile when Cas brings him a cup of way-over-sweetened coffee even though Dean tells him every time that he prefers his coffee black. What does killing a few demons do beside raise his body count. 

"Hey, Cas. I'm starting to think you can't gear this anymore. Maybe your grace ran out and you're human again, or maybe...- No. You can definitely hear this; you're just busy. I miss you. So fucking much. Its empty without you here and the bunker is so much quieter. I swear, I think Sam thought about going to hunt you down to find you himself so I would stop bothering him." 

There was a pause for a moment and Cas could hear a small, sad chuckle.

"I'm not doing very good, Cas. Not without you here. I know that I pray probably a little bit too often than I should, but I cant talk to anyone else. Not about stuff like this. I'm supposed to be the strong one, y'know? Looking out for Sammy and protecting mom and everybody. But goddamn do I miss you. I don't wanna 'see you when I see you're. I want to see you know. I can't take anymore of this being alone crap. Please, Cas. Come home, man." 

Castiel heard a sigh before the prayer was completed. Cas had made his decision and he knew it as soon as he heard Dean's voice for the second time today, the thousandth in the past three months. 

With a deep breath and a stretching of wings, Castiel closed his eyes and flew. He flew until he was standing in the middle of an open room, staircases behind him, breathing in the deep scent of alcohol, leather and gunpowder. He could've cried right there and then if he hadn't been slammed into a wall a few feet behind him before he could even open his eyes. 

"I fucking missed you goddamn it." Cas finally looked up to see Dean Winchester, in all of his glory, visibly pissed off and awe struck at the same time. Dean pulled him away from the wall just enough to give him the biggest hug he could muster. 

"I prayed to you. Almost every night, Cas. I thought you were... Fuck, man. You're never allowed to leave my side again. Period." 

Castiel could feel the collar of his coat begin to dampen and he knew Dean was crying, but neither of them mentioned it. Cas kissed the side of his head, gently rubbing his back. He was home. Castiel let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and pulled Dean closer. "I know. I heard. I'm so sorry. I wanted to come home sooner, but things kept coming up and-" 

Dean interrupted Cas by pulling away from the hug. "Shut up. I don't care. I'm just glad you're here now. I love you, you fucking idiot. Y'know that, right?" Cas smiled as his eyes widened slightly in shock. He knew Dean loved him, but he had never heard him say it out loud, not even in prayer. In fact, Cas had never even heard him tell his own brother or mother he loved them. It was always implied, but never spoken. Cas cupped his face and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes with his thumbs. "I know, Dean." 

"Then let's stop fucking whining and go catch up. There's way too much you've missed."


End file.
